tastyplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dolphin
Dolphins 'are cetacean mammals closely related to whales and porpoises. They are found worldwide, mostly in the shallower seas of the continental shelves and are carnivores, eating mostly fish and squid. Dolphin is very smart, we can see dolphin in aquarium. In Tasty Blue, Dolphin is a character that players control to eat objects. However, in Mission Accomplished, players control Nanoshark to eat smaller object and grow bigger to eat Dolphin. Biography 'Early life *Just like the Goldfish's ability, the Dolphin also is a special character. He is working in the overworked aquarium. Later in the day when the Goldfish became a sea monster, he sees some tourists who is watching a breaking news report that a monster goldfish was terrorizing the ocean. He then has an brilliant idea - to escape from the aquarium. 'Adventures' *His plan is started by jumping into the flaming hoop many times to earn plenty of fishes. Therefore, he eats the fish and then grows big enough to eat the bucket, seals and walrus in another pool. After eating everything in the aquarium, he jumps out the pool, and over the cliff and plummets into the ocean, which we can clearly experience in Dolphin Escape. *During his time in the ocean, he start eating coral, anemone, octopus, jellyfish, oyster, etc... he also goes consumes some "eating" treasure on the seafloor. Not only that, he travels to an area where many mines float, and despite the difficulty he still attempts to grow as large as the Goldfish. While he's busy eating stuff, the millitary begins attempting to stop him. They send submarines, destroyers, and aircraft carriers with a large amount of jets proves that they have to complete this mission after failing to stop the Goldfish. The result is the same as the Goldfish, they fail stop the Dolphin. *So he continues eating and eating. After becoming a whale-sized mammal, he begins eating boats, ships, jumbo jets and even houses. Especially, he has eaten the aquarium where he has been badly treated. *His idea is, possibly, to not only become a giant sea monster, but also make friends with the Goldfish to destroy the world. This might explain why the Dolphin and the Goldfish don't eat each other while traveling to Arctic where they will face with the Nano-shark. Size - Sound 'Size' *About 205 meters *In Tasty Planet 1.5m *But we originaly planned there to be more ocean levels in it.So there was supposed to be one that is 35.5m 'Sound' *There are 3 types of sound: **Dolphin Die: *** **Dolphin Laugh *** *** *** **Dolphin Squeal: *** *** *** *In Tasty Planet, there are no sounds for the dolphin. Sightings 'Games' *Tasty Planet *Tasty Blue 'Levels' *Ocean 2, 3 (Tasty Planet) *All level in Tropical region (player) *Mission Accomplished *Tale of a Shark *Coconut Fire *Great White Race *One Manatee *Two Manatees *So Long Gallery Dolphin concept art.png|Different stages in Dolphin's appearance Trivia *It's unknown why it and the Goldfish don't eat each other before they find Nano-shark. Category:Edible Category:Animals Category:Tasty Blue objects and animals Category:Enemies Category:Things to eat Category:Swimming Animals Category:Characters Category:Tasty Planet Category:Caribbean Octopus Category:Tasty Planet Forever things to eat